Secrets and Love
by NewQueen2012
Summary: Helia and Stella made a little deal before their sophomore year. What will happen when Flora finds out about it and how will it affect her relationship with Helia?


**Secrets & Love**

**Prologue **

"Of all the places here on Magix, you had to pick the forest?" The blond girl in the blue hooded cape asked me as she tried to get out of the mud she stepped in. "These are my favorite shoes!"

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to help the poor girl

"You're the one who called me in the middle of the night asking me to meet you somewhere, ASAP."

"We could have at least met up at the beach or a nice restaurant."

This is not a date. I'm not about to go to this beach this late at night with a girl who's already in a relationship. No fights for me. And a restaurant? Forget about it. Nice try, but I'm not buying anything this late at night.

Sigh. "Why am I here?"

The girl walked over to a nice clearing of the forest and sat down on the grass with me following

"So…"

"Are you single?"

Raising an eyebrow, I answered "Kind of"

"Kind of?" 

"I'm engaged to the princess of Linphea. We are to be married after we finish school."

"Do you love her?"

"I love her like a sister" I confessed

"Sucks" The girl whispered

"Why is my love life so important?" I asked her. I'm tired and ready to go home.

"I have a favor to ask of you." She then took her hands and placed them in mine and stared deeply at me with those hazel eyes of hers.

"Um" I swallowed hard. "You seem like the perfect girl and all, but, you're not my type. We could never be."

"What?!" She yelled as she took her hands away from mine and slapped me. "I don't want you. I'm in a perfectly good relationship with an amazing guy."

I rolled my eyes

"Then why am I here?"

"I want you to go out with my friend"

Staring at her in disbelief for about a good ten minutes, I finally give her my answer. "No"

"Please" She pleaded, taking my hands again

"Stop doing that"

"Sorry."

"And first off, I don't even know your friend or her personality and second, I'm engaged." I explained to her and began to get up but she stopped me.

"My friend is super shy and insecure. She's the only one in our group who doesn't have a boyfriend. Heck, even the nerd of the group has one."

"Has it ever occurred to you that your friend is not interested in dating?" I argued

Um no."

Sigh. "And this is one of the reasons I dropped out of Red Fountain to go to Art school."

"Come on. Just go out with her for a month. I finally want her to be with a guy and maybe even work up the courage to talk to boys."

"Your friend is not a toy to play with. It's not right to mess with a girl's emotions."

"What do you want?"

"Do you even listen to yourself!?" I'm a prince. I can get whatever I want. There is nothing you could ever give me. No deal"

"Oh really." She smirked "How about I pay for art school"

"What?"

"I know your parents are not paying your tuition fees for school and that you had to take up a job to pay for your classes.

It's true. When I told my parents that I wanted to go to art school, my dad had a fit. My father had told me that if I wanted to go to a weak school, I would have to pay for it myself. He didn't feel art school was worthy enough for his money. So, I took up a job and started paying my fees.

"I do not know how you found out about that but, just to let you know, I only went there for a year. My father is forcing me to return back to Red Fountain next semester."

That's great" She cheered

"Whatever" I exclaimed "We do not have a deal because I have already paid my school tuition and I do not want to have a relationship with a girl and stab her in the back. It's not in my nature." After that, I get up and start walking out of the forest. "There's nothing that could ever change my mind."

"Helia, wait"

"Leave me alone, Stella"

If you do this, I'll have Antonio de LaSalle of Linphea give you private art lessons for the next three years."

"I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at the blond. "What did you just say?"

"He's a friend of the family. I can ask him to teach you everything that that art school didn't teach you."

"But." There's always a but."

"You have to date go out with my friend."

I thought about it for a long time

After an hour of thinking, Stella finally started talking.

"So do we have a deal?" Stella placed her right hand out in front of me, waiting for an answer.

"Only for a month?"

She nodded

"Nobody else knows about this?"

"Of course not! Not even my Brandon."

"And just to be clear, I get to have private lessons with Antonio for the next three years?"

"Yes" She answered quickly

"Alright." I smiled and shook her hand. "We have a deal"

"Perfect!" She jumped up and down. "Make sure you keep this to yourself. I don't want any of this getting out.

I placed my hands in the air. "Wouldn't dream of telling a soul."

"Good." She sighed "My friend is the nicest and sweetest person that has ever walked the magical dimension. Do not hurt her or I'll send you straight to the sun."

"I wouldn't plan on it." Of course it is you that's hurting your friend

"Good." She smiled and started walking out of the forest

"Crazy girl" I shook my head "Wait" I ran to catch up with her

"Forget something?"

"What's the name of my _future _girlfriend?"

Stella snapped her fingers and a picture landed in my hands.

"Flora." Was all she said and teleported herself to Alfea. First day of school in the morning

"Flora?" I took a look at the picture and saw a beautiful girl with long honey brown hair, tan skin, and the most gorgeous emerald eyes. In the picture this Flora was sitting under a tree with a notepad in her hands. From my point of view, she was writing something.

"Beautiful girl."

The deal I made with Stella, the Solarian Princess was almost a year ago. I had thought my stupidity would end a disaster. That I was going to hate and break this girls heart, but the fairies of Knightly had other plans.

"Helia!" A girl with tan skin and emerald eyes ran out of Alfea up to me and kissed me deeply.

"I missed you to Flora" I laughed after we ended the kiss.

She blushed "Where are we going today?"

"I thought we could take a walk around Magix and then go to that new restaurant that you wanted to try."

"Sounds perfect" Flora smiled and took my hand, leading us to our destination.

I've met and fell in love with the most amazing girl a year ago and it feels perfect. Flora is sweet, beautiful, loves art and nature, and most importantly she chose me. I have not yet told Flora of the little deal Stella and I made. I don't want to lose her. She's going to find out one of these days and I'm going to be the one to tell her. Maybe I'll tell her today, maybe next week, Hell, maybe when she becomes Queen of Knightly and we are in our forties. One of these days she's going to find out about the deal and my engagement but for right now, I'm not thinking about that. All I'm thinking about is making my beautiful Flower princess happy.

What could ever go wrong?

**New story! I really hope everyone likes this. **


End file.
